


Perfectly Synchronized

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poe and Rey share one brain, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, SPOILERS for TROS, The First Order Sucks, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Cause we got the fire, and we’re burning one hell of a something.General Skywalker and Dameron are quite the sight to look at when they come up with plans.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Perfectly Synchronized

Poe and Rey are standing beside each other, both of them looking down at a holomap while every one is silently waiting for them to come up with a plan to take down one of the remaining First Order strongholds. It’s become a thing for the Resistance members to observe as General Dameron and Skywalker work together on a mission. 

“Nah, I don’t think we should do that,” Poe hums, tilting his head to the side pensively.

“Yeah, you’re right. There has to be a better way in,” Rey agrees and mirrors Poe’s action. 

The thing is, they never said out loud what their first idea was in the first place. It’s like they just instinctively know what the other is thinking.

“What about-” Poe stops talking and looks at her before even finishing his sentence. “That’s a way better idea, you’re right.” 

They both look away from the map and start explaining the plan to every one else, completing the other’s sentences perfectly.

The plan they came up with goes perfectly, with minimal casualties and the First Order base goes up in flames in record time. 

When Rey looks at Poe as they go over mission reports, she can’t help but to think that maybe Palpatine and Kylo were wrong with that whole dyad thing. There’s no other person in this Galaxy that she feels more connected to than Poe Dameron.

That and she has to admit that when they work together, they are one hell of a team.

**Author's Note:**

> The dyad in the Force? I don't know her.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
